Tsugumi Wallace
"Hmmm ya think so? " -Tsugumi/Kat when challenged or insulted Tsugumi Wallace or "Kat" is a hero originally from the anime "Guilty-Crown". Having appeared a human in her original appearance, Tsugumi has been changed to a neko called "Kat". 'Story' 'Early Life' Little is known of her childhood and early teenage years however it appears that before she came to Rahmanus she worked for the "terrorist organisation" Funeral Parlor. Her state of the art gadgets and machines that she creates herself are much more advanced than normal technology and human knowledge. Tsugumi's work has improved critically throughout the years. She was taught how to hack, tinker and build machines since she could remember. The person who taught Tsugumi is unknown. 'Rahmanus' She first was introduced into the roleplay at around 16 years of age. Herself and her friend Ayase went there to see Tsugumi's best friend Inori who was in training at the time to become a first class SOLDIER at Shin-Ra Electric Power Comany. Tsugumi got interested in this and decided to join and become SOLDIER too. After pleading with Sephiroth to join, he warned her if there was any misbehaviour or complications she would be expelled from the group and unable to become SOLDIER. Starting as infantry, she soon climbed the ranks to a 3rd class SOLDIER, Tsugumi was one of the worse in the class in terms of physical combat and training, however one of the most intelligent and skilled in technology. Most of the 3rd class SOLDIER were promoted to 2nd class including Inori who was the first to become 2nd class in in the group she was in. After a long and hard few months of training as the others were in 2nd class, Tsugumi was awarded her 2nd class uniform and was allowed to move onto harder training with Sephiroth. She received her first mission with a 2nd class SOLDIER named Zack Fair .Tsugumi's first mission was to help Tseng investigate Genesis' home town. While Zack searched the area, Kat was left to guard Tseng and assist him in examining the bodies found in newly made graves. After this, Tsugumi became friends Zack Fair who was also 2nd class SOLDIER despite knowing him from the first day of training. Tsugumi helped Zack ask Inori on a date as he liked her a lot. Tsugumi also had a serious crush on Zack but she believed it was more important if Zack and Inori were happy so she did not want to get involved and cause trouble. SOLDIER Life Missions were sparse for a few months, however without prior notice, Tsugumi was awarded her 1st class SOLDIER status along with Inori and zack.They were the only 3 to make 1st class in the elite group they were in in Rahmanus. Soon, Kat was given the job to eliminate a "fugitive sample" which had escaped from Professor Hojo's lab. Upon accepting orders and persuing them she discovered the fugitive samples were in fact Inori, Zack and Cloud. Unable to terminate her friends, she allowed them to escape after hesitating for quite some time. She aided them greatly after this and returned with false reports to the Shin-Ra company. Following the disappearance and apparent death of Sephiroth, Tsugumi was left as the only SOLDIER 1st class. When news of Sephiroth's survival and return spread, She was ordered with the impossible task of eliminating Sephiroth. Upon reaching Sephiroth herself and Inori told him of a plan to eliminate Shin-Ra for good. Sephiroth, now being Ex-SOLDIER legend was disgusted by the idea. Not so that he disliked it, moreso he cared for Inori and Kat's safety following the death of Zack. As a result, Kat refused the mission and was ultimately fired and wanted dead or alive The Turks and GHQ Tsugumi fled for a year from Rahmanus and from anyone and no one knew were she had went. She actually managed to use her void to infiltrate Shin-Ra HQ using a disguise.She had dyed her hair red and had put yellow contact lenses in. She lived in a large tree on the outskirts of Rahmanus. When she applied to be a SOLDIER she was offered a job as a Turk instead. She took this. Tseng was the only one aware of her true identity having worked on a previous mission with her many years ago. However he kept this completely confidential in order to protect Kat. She was to lead the management of the new construction of a Mako Reactor in Rahmanus to power the Kingdom. She was soon captured by Sephiroth during its construction and never returned to Shin-Ra. After that Tsugumi, Barret and everyone from Funeral Parlor and AVALANCHE invaded Shin-Ra inc. and helped bring it down. Kat eventually found a weakness in a weapon of mass destruction known as the "Sister Ray" which was built to eliminate all of Rahmanus in one fell swoop. Rufus Shinra, who took the place as president of Shin-Ra inc. after his father was murdered ordered the Sister Ray to be fired. However as a result of being fired, It backfired destroying the Shin-Ra HQ and apparently killing Rufus and its main executives. Soon afer, The turks joined GHQ, the supplier of weaponry and machinery for the Shin-Ra inc. This was when Tsugumi started to talk to Reno for the first time due to being kidnapped by him for GHQ. Reno is one of the turks that worked for Shinra and now GHQ. They slowly fell in love with each other and once GHQ was destroyed they married and had a child named Sage. Exdeath's Arrival In more recent years Exdeath revived the villains who were seen as dead to help him invade Rahmanus. Upon succeeding, the leader of GHQ, General Segai was in charge of Tsugumi's tortures. During this period she discovers that Segai is actually her father. With Exdeath eventually defeated, Segai was nowhere to be found. Upon discovering that her best friend Barret loved her, Reno had a strong hatred for him, both trying towin over Tsugumi's heart. As a result of this, her marriage suffers and Kat had to choose between Barret and Reno. As a result of this, Reno became rather nasty and abusive which ultimately made her realise she too, loved Barret.She now currently lives with Barret, Marlene and Sage. Tsugumi and Reno still see each other because of there children but they dislike each other. Due to her being banned from using technology to reduce her addiction by Sephiroth, she now works as one of the palace maids in Rahmanus and has had one child with Barret. Her name is Rocket. = Vegnagun 16 years later, Rumours stirred that General Segai had in fact survived Exdeath's original siege on the Kingdom of Rahmanus. Rumours speculated that Segai was alone, yet deep underground in an Ancient Passage searching for a legendary weapon known as "Vegnagun", capable of destroying entire continents with its power. Curiosity gets the better of Tsugumi as she wants answers about her mother and her past so she sets off with her 16 year old daughter Rocket to confront him. Deep underground they find Segai in a self-made hollow full of stolen research files and blueprints from GHQ's ruins. Tsugumi confronts him only to discover he plans to use Vegnagun as nothing more than bait, to draw out those who seek its power to do wrong. Convinced by his conviction, Rocket, under Tsugumi's supervision finds Vegnagun however it is in dire need of repairs. Rocket is able to make the necessary repairs. In the meantime Tsugumi discovers her mother "Angela" was a former GHQ mechanic who had Segai's child. He further explained that during childbirth, Segai was told by doctors she had died, however Tsugumi survived, not being able to stand the sight of his child he disowned her and loathed her existence, blaming her for Angela's death. Tsugumi later discovered that Angela had not in fact been killed but was bought off by a wealthy unknown gentleman in a residence known as Arcanus Manor. Tsugumi travels to Arcanus Manor while Rocket finishes up necessary repairs to Vegnagun. Upon entry she discovers that her now elderly mother is not dead but in fact being imprisoned and tortured by the wealthy gentleman. Tsugumi frees her mother and kills the wealthy gentleman before escaping the manor. When Tsugumi returns she finds Rocket critically injured by Vegnagun with Segai operating the machine, listening to no one and destroying those he lured to its power. Tsugumi shows Angela to Segai returning him to his senses, leaving it up to Tsugumi and her friends to destroy and dismantle Vegnagun. After helping Rahmanus destroy Vegnagun, Tsugumi returned to find Segai and Angela only to discover they had both disappeared. Their current whereabouts are unknown. 'Appearance and Personality' Tsugumi's nickname is "Kat" or as Barret says, " Tsu-gummy". she has long purple hair which goes down to her hips and she has purple eyes that match her hair. Her ears are mostly covered by a head ear band which protects them. She wears a tight jump suit normally which covers her tail and most of her body. It is extremely tight fitting for increased flexibility however has also caused her ass to become widely noticable Her voice is very high pitched and her sense of humor is very verbal and strong yet she is a really fun person to be with and everyone is her friend. She is very chatty towards everyone and thinks very big of herself. She has learnt to respect people more throughout the years too. She takes any challenge head on without considering the consequences and oftentimes suffers greatly from this. She is cocky stubborn but kind hearted and of an extremely caring nature. She is a techoholic and hates to lose. 'Abilities' Tsugumi is agile and extremely flexible making her well suited for fist-to-fist combat. She is fast however she lacks physical strength in comparison to many of the other characters. Tsugumi's abilities lie with the art of technology and machine-building. It is rare that Tsugumi herself actually participates in actual confrontal combat however she is usually always trying to get in on whatever action she can. Her machines and technology and extremely advanced and she is one of the only ones who knows their entire workings which oftentimes gives her an extremely large advantage on the battlefield. She always makes sure she has a Plan B and even if that fails she managed to remain unharmed thanks to her abilities. 'Gallery' anime-Guilty-Crown-668932.jpeg|Tsugumi with Inori and Ayase socializing in rahmanus Ayase-and-tsugumi-guilty-crown-25729351-1758-2560.jpg|Tsugumi with her friend Ayase commie-guilty-crown-02-6d1930e8-mkv_snapshot_03-53_2011-10-21_02-38-45.jpg|Tsugumi hacking commie-guilty-crown-02-6d1930e8-mkv_snapshot_03-53_2011-10-21_02-39-02.jpg Guilty Crown - 05 - Large 04.jpg guilty_crown-07-tsugumi-ayase-inori-funeral_parlor-computer.jpg guilty_crown-14-tsugumi-magical_girl_transformation-void-wand-cat_girl.jpg|Tsugumi and her void Guilty-Crown.Ayase-Shinomiya.Tsugumi.640x960.jpg|Tsugumi and Ayase on the way to rahmanus Guilty-Crown.Tsugumi.320x480-1.jpg guiltycrown02-1.jpg Guilty-Crown-10-guilty-crown-28362653-1280-720.jpg Konachan.com - 142728 guilty_crown tsugumi.jpg large.gif lolvoidsarehax.jpg|Tsugumi showing what her void can do ( clone people ) r.jpg stmF7.gif|Tsugumi hacking into shinra Tsugumi.(GUILTY.CROWN).full.860028.jpg Tsugumi.(GUILTY.CROWN).full.967034.jpg Tsugumi.(GUILTY.CROWN).full.977493.jpg Tsugumi.(GUILTY.CROWN).full.1059769.jpg|Tsugumi with one of her machines. tumblr_ltj568CRRN1r0478zo1_500.gif tumblr_m1bfvmqaao1qztgwwo1_500.gif 'Trivia' *''Tsugumi is the first neko to have appeared in the roleplay'' *''She has aged the least of all mortals in the roleplay'' * She is the best at computers and technology in Rahmanus Category:Heroes Category:Female Heroes